Mana's Twilight
by ManaThePrincess
Summary: Mana moves to Takesprings, and finds that not all the people are as friendly, the Muto's are strange, especially Yami Muto. Can Mana figure out his problem with her? Servent shipping!
1. Chapter 1

(Note- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Twilight, I'm just writing this for fun, and it's my first ever YamiXMana [seventshipping] fanfiction.)

* * *

Chapter one- First Sight.

* * *

Mana's Mother Renee drove her to the airport with a look of pain on her face, Mana would be moving to Takesprings since her mother had re-married, to Phil. And Phils' job required him, and her mom to be on the road a lot.

"Mana, you don't have to do this." She told Mana for the one-thousandth time before she got on the plain.

"But, I want to." Mana lied. She detested Takespring, she loved Egypt, but she wanted her mom to be happy.

"Tell Atem I said hi." She said, Mana nodded,

"I will, and mom... don't worry i'll be fine with Atem." Mana confirmed.

"I know, and you know you're not aloud to call him Atem to his face." Her mother scolded.

"I know..." She sighed, and got on the plain, and her mom was gone.

The five hour flight she could handle, the two hours in the car with Atem though, she worried about a little. Her, nor her dad Atem were big talkers, and this could be awkward. When she arrived it was raining, she expected this, and didn't see it as an omen, just un-avoidable. She steeped off the plain, and stumbled automatically to be caught by her dad, and steadied, her gave her an awkward one armed hug. She already felt this set in.

"I found a good car for you...really cheap." Atem announced when the were going down the road. Mana decided to get a car because her father, Atem was Chief of Police at the local, small town, police office. 'Nothing slows traffic like a cop' Mana thought, wile she was saving her money for this.

"What kind of car?" Mana asked, a little suspicious to the way he said, "Good car for you" as opposed to just, "Good car." Atem hesitated,

"Well, its a truck actually... A ford... I bought it for you" He blushed embarrassed. "As a homecoming gift." He smiled, and Mana smiled.

"Thanks At-dad, you know you didn't have to." She said, a little exited, she wouldn't have to be drove to school in Atem's police car after all.

"You're welcome Mana, I just want you to be happy here." He smiled to himself, but Mana knew the thought was wasted. She could never be happy here, in her new home. Here, in Takesprings.

When they finally arrived at Atem's, everything had stayed the same since Mana had been there years ago. She sighed. It took one trip to get all her stuff into her room, it was the same too, as she'd expected. The only things that were changed was the crib for a bed, and a desk with a second-hand competer on it. Atem had a phone installed too, this was so Renee could keep in touch with Mana.

"Thanks Ate-dad." Calling him dad would take some time to get used to. Atem nodded, and left Mana to unpack, that was one thing she would enjoy about living with Atem. He dosn't hover, unlike her mom, who wouldn't let her unpack by herself, no matter how many times she pleaded with her. When Mana was done she rushed downstairs, at the sound of a vehicle outside.

"Who is that?" She asked, and Atem smiled.

"That's Rashid, and Marik. That's also you're new truck." At hearing this Mana got exited, and ran out to see the truck. She was also running to see Marik, her old childhood friend. She slowed to a walk to compose herself, and looked at a most beautiful green truck. She already liked it, and Marik was smiling at her cheaking out the truck that he'd fixed up for her.

"You like it?" Marik, and Atem asked at the same time.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, and hugged her dad. "Thank you so much A-dad!" Atem blushed embarrassed again.

"No need kido." He smiled, and Mana turned to Marik.

"You fixed this up?" She asked, and he nodded yes.

"I evan put a new radio in for you." He smiled, she hugged her friend making him blush. Atem and Rishad laughed, and walked into the house. Marik and Mana talked about everything they had done wile they were away from eachother.

"So, will you be going to Springs High?" Mana asked, Marik looked away.

"Well...I-I go to school on the Indian reservation. You remember Domino Bay?" He asked, Mana nodded.

"Oh." She was a little disappointed. They continued to talk as Atem and Rishad boomed with laughter in the livingroom.

In the morning Mana woke, and got dressed for school, she was dreading it, she had dark skin, and the other kids were probably all pale. She sighed, but Marik had sun-kissed skin, and so did her dad. She smiled, at least she wasn't that big of an outsider. She made her way downstaires, and into the kitchen, breakfast with Atem was quite, and so Mana hurried, and ate her cereal. She walked out into the dull lit day, and got in the truck. The seat covers were adorable, Marik must have put them in, they were black with hearts on them. She started the engine, and it started well, she smiled, played with the radio, and then started down the road.

When she got to school, she walked into the office, and a pretty brown haired woman behind the counter smiled.

"You must be Miss. Swan?" She guessed, how could she not know?

"Yes." Mana confirmed. The woman behind the desk gave her a map, and highlighted the best ways for her to get around the school. She handed her a paper to be signed by her tetchers and returned, Mana maid her way to her first class. The class room was small, and home-like somehow, she smiled, and handed the slip to her teatcher, whoms name was Mr. Mason. It was English, and she sat next to a girl named Anzu, she quickly became friends, and as she sespected: everyone had ivory skin compared to hers. Everyone also staried at her, and this maid her a bit uncomfortable.

By her second class she was irritated, but she had started to see the same faces in all her classes. She liked it when they did their work, and didn't stare at her.

"Your Mana Swan?" A voice said, she looked up to see a white haired boy about 5'6 smiling.

"Yeah, and you are?" She asked, the boy blushed.

"Ryou Bakura." He smiled."What's your next class?" He asked.

"Chemistry." She smiled. He looked pleased with her answer.

"I have the same. I'll walk you to class." He said, she looked down, and gathered her books.

By lunch, she'd maid friends with Miho, she had long beautiful blue hair, and dark purple eyes, she was beautiful, her ivory skin was settling on cute, or crazy white woman. Mana laughed to herself, she had not paid attention to anyone else that day, but Ryou. He had longish white hair, and deep brown eyes. Now that she did look at her new friends, Anzu had pretty, but short, light brown hair and eyes. They stood in the line, and a boy with black hair, and gorgeous green eyes approached.

"Hey, you a, your Mana right?" He asked, Mana sighed, were all the boys this friendly?

"Yep, that's me." She smiled.

"Duke Devlin, at your sevice 'mama." He chukled,Mana laughed at him. They all sat down for lunch.

That's when Mana saw them, sitting as far away from her table as possible. They all looked amazing, and they were paler then all the other kids, she couldn't help but stare, and they were unique, they didn't stare at her like everyone else that day.

"Who are they?" Mana asked, and Anzu looked to their table.

"Oh, that's the Muto's table: the one that looks like he could be a wrastler is Jaden Valentine. The fairy like one, with the beautiful blonde hair, that's Mai Valentine. The dark brown with sparkling blue eyes, that's Tea Muto. The skinny blound with child-like expression, is Joey Muto. They are all adopted, and totally keep to themselfs." Anzu said, she blushed. "The last one, with the gorgeous tri-colored hair, and beautiful voilet eyes, that's Yami Muto, don't hold your breath though, he dosn't date." She ended coldly. Mana shook her head.

"What do you mean? Non of them date?" Mana asked, and Anzu laughed.

"Mana, all of them are adopted, and together... that's why they stay so, so to themselfs." She pointed out.

"Yami dosn't date though..." Mana said, Yami's head snaped up as if hearing everything they said, like his name was called out. His, and Mana's gaze met, his eyes were dark instead of how Anzu had said, they were almost black looking. Mana gasped, and put her head down, Yami didn't move. "Well...which ones are together?" Mana asked at last.

"Mai and Joey are together, and Tea and Jaden, the only one that is single...is Yami, and apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." She ended coldly again, and Mana wondered when he'd turned her down. Mana only looked down for the rest of lunch, she didn't want to meet his cold gaze again. But, curiosity for him, got the better of Mana, and she looked up. He was still staring, she shook it off as she walked to her next class: Biology.

Mana froze in the door seeing only one seat, next to Yami Muto. She had her teatcher, sign her paper, and she sat, Yami was at the edge of the table, and stayed there, not looking, but stareing at Mana. She smelt her hair trying to think of why he was acting like this, but her hair smelt like green apples. Her favorite shampoo, as soon as the bell rang Yami was out of the class room before anyone was evan up. Ryou came up to her, and looked a little off.

"Did you stab Yami with a pincle or what?" He asked, Mana felt heat come to her face.

"No." She answered icily. "So, he dosn't act like that?" She asked, and Ryou shook his head.

"That's why I was wondering." He said, "Comeon, I'll walk you to Gym, that is your next class right?" He asked, Mana nodded, and they walked to class together.

By the end of the day Mana was beat, she still needed to fix super for Atem too. She'd found out that he didn't cook, he'd told her at breakfast, she only nodded, and agreed to cook all the meals. When she walked into the office, Yami was arguing with the brown haired lady named,Mrs. Cope, he was trying to change his Biology class to something else. Mana was shocked, 'All this because of me?' she thought, 'This is stupid, he dosn't even know me!' She felt cold, and furious with him.

"Are you sure, theres no other classes?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Muto , you'll have to stay in Biology." She apoligized, and Yami looked at Mana coldly, and back.

"Fine, thank you for your time." He ground his teeth, and stormed out, Mana handed her slip to Mrs. Cope , and rushed out without saying how her day was. When she got in her truck, she felt angry tears welling up in her eyes, she cried the whole ride back to Atem's, fixed his super, left a note on the counter, and went right to bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I just wan't you to know this: Edward-Yami, Charile-Atem, Bella-Mana, Jasper-Joey, Alice-Mai, Emmett-Jaden, Rosalie-Tea, Jacob-Marik, Sam-Melvin (Yes, I call evil Marik, Melvin.), Aro-Bakura, Carlisle-Solomen, Esme-Isis, Mike-Ryou, Eric-Duke, Jessica-Anzu, Angela-Miho,

Quil-Seto, Embry-Valon, Paul-Honda, Jared-Shada, Seth-Mokuba, Emily-Dark

Magician Girl (Magisha.), Billy-Rashid, Harry-Mahad, James-Tristan, Victoria-Serenity, Laurent-Alister, Riley-Seth: If the name is not listed-It's the same as in the story. Thanks... R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

(Note- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Twilight, I'm just writing this for fun, and it's my first ever YamiXMana [seventshipping] fanfiction.)

* * *

Chapter two- Open Book.

* * *

The next day was better and worse. Better because, it wasn't raining yet. It was easier because, she knew what to expect of her day. Duke came to sit by her in English, and walked her to her next class with Ryou glaring at him all the wile; It was very flattering, but Mana wasn't used to it, and her blush sent both boys' realling. People didn't stare like they had yesterday witch made her fill better. At lunch she sat with a big group that included Ryou, Duke, Anzu, and several others. She started to fill on the in crowd, despite her dark skin compared to their's, witch was ivory.

It was worse for her because she was tired; She was up half the night, she couldn't find sleep because of the wind crashing up on the house. It was also worse because Mr. Varner called on her in Trig, and she had the wrong answer, she also didn't see Yami there. His family was, but he was nowere in sight. Mana was a little disappointed, she couldn't stop thinking about it; his cold stare, and weired behavior. He hadn't gave her a chance to talk, or evan talk to her. Why did he dislike her so much?

When she got home, she started her dino of-a-computer, and checked her e-mail for the first time. All of them were from Renee,

Mana,

Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it Raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florda, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.

The second one was a little frantic.

Mana,

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.

The last was from this morning.

Mana,

If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Atem.

Mana sighed, and began to type.

Mom,

Calm down, I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.

Mana.

Mana sent that, and began an other.

Mom,

Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch. Your blouse is at the dry cleaners- you were supposed to pick it up Friday. Atem bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It runs really good, and Mairk, you remember him don't you? He put a new radio in. It's really sturdy, which is a good thing, you know, for me. I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you.

Mana.

Mana dicided to read, and lost track of time, when Atem arrived she heard his car pull up outside, and rushed down the staires to start supper.

"Mana?" Atem called hearing her on the staires.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." He said hanging his gun belt up, and shrugging out of his jacket. "What's for dinner?" He asked, as Mana made it into the kitchen.

"Steak and potatoes," she answered, Atem looked satisfied with her answer.

He then moved to the living room to watch TV, as Mana cooked. Soon she called him to dinner.

"Smells good 'Ana." That was Mana's nick name, to Atem and Marik anyway.

"Thanks." Mana smiled, they sat in silence until Atem was getting seconds.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" He asked.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Anzu. I sit with her friends at lunch. There's this boy, Ryou, he's very friendly. Everyone's pretty nice." She smiled, trying not to fill awkward.

"That must be Ryou Bakura, good kid-nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store on the outside of town."

"Do you know the Muto family?" Mana hesitated.

" 's family? Sure. Dr. Muto's a great man."

"They...the kids...are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Atem suddenly looked angry, and this suprised Mana.

"People in this town," He muttered angrily. "Dr. Muto is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hopital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him-lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I haven't had one speck of trouble out of them, and that's more then I can say about some of the local kids."

It was the longest speech Atem had ever givin knocking Mana out of the water. She could tell he felt strongly about what everyone was saying.

"Uh...they-they seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselfs. They're all very attractive," She smiled, and the mood lightened.

"You should see the docter," Atem said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married, the nurses have a hard time focasing with him around."

That was it for the rest of the night, Mana got some sleep that night because it didn't rain.

* * *

The next week was slow passing, and Yami never came. Mana kind'of enjoyed the emptyness though, she didn't fill like facing him, and his cold stare. Everytime she thought about it though, she got mad. Did he just drop out because of her? Was he really that upset over someone he didn't evan know?

By lunch next Monday it was snowing.

* * *

"Wow, it's snowing?" Ryou was amazed as they walked to lunch.

"Ew." Mana sighed.

Ryou looked suprised."You don't like snow?"

"No. That means its too cold for rain. Besides, I thought its soposed to come down in flakes-you know all unique. These look like the ends of Q-tips." Mana looked around.

"So, you never saw snow before?" Ryou asked, still dazed.

"Yeah," she paused. "On TV." Ryou laughed, and got hit with a white mush ball, it was Duke. Ryou bent down, and picked up some mush, and threw it at Duke.

"I'll see you in the 'cafe, okay?" Mana said, Ryou nodded, and Mana went into the lunch room.

She met Anzu in the lunch line, she looked to the Muto's table, and froze were she stood, there were five people at the table.

"Hello? Mana? What do you wan't?" Anzu asked snaping her out of it. Mana didn't answer.

"What's wrong with Mana?" Ryou asked Anzu.

"Nothing," Mana answered. "I'll just get a soda today."

"Aren't you hungry?" Anzu asked.

"I-um...fill a little sick today." Mana said as she sat in her thought's and didn't pay attention since the conversation was about the trip to Domino Bay, which she would be more than happy to go to.

"Yami Muto is staring at you." Anzu said, and Mana blushed.

"Dose he look mad?" Mana asked, Anzu was confused.

"No, should he be?" She asked, and Mana looked up at her.

"I don't think he likes me." Mana confided.

"The Muto's don't like anybody. Well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Anzu said, Mana put her head on the table.

"Stop looking at him." She hissed. Anzu giggled, and looked away.

Ryou interupted, and was talking about a epic snowball fight he was planing.

When lunch was over though, Ryou's plans were over as well, the snow had melted, and Mana had a wide smile on, she was glad it mealted, but had to listen to Ryou complain on the way to Biology. 'Uh, Biology...Maybe I could skip?' She thought, but they were already at the door. Mana felt relief, Yami wasn't there, she sat pleased, and doodled for the first few minutes before class started until.

"Hello," A quite, but musical voice said, Mana looked up to see Yami sitting beside her. "I'm Yami Muto, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. Your Mana Swan." Mana was shocked, why the suddent change in tude, She wondered.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked, and kicked herself for it, duh! 'Everyone knows your name dummy.' She thought.

"I think everyone knows your name, the whole towns been waiting for you to arrive." He said, with a smile Mr. Banner walked in then, and sat microscopes, and slides on everyone's desk.

"Get started, I wan't you to lable, and put them into the correct order." He said, and Mana took the slides and spred them out.

"Ladies first partner?" Yami asked. Mana looked up and he was smiling a crooked smile, and all she could do was stare. "Or, I could start if you like." He said noticing.

"No," Mana said flushed. "I'll start." She said. "Prophase." She finally said, and went to look at the next slide.

"Do you mind if I look?" Yami asked, reaching for the microscope, his and Mana's hands toutched. She jerked away, his hands felt like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. He pulled away immedietely. "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking at the slide. "Prophase." He agreed.

After agreeing on all of the slides, Mana was curious. Now his eyes were voilet like Anzu had said, and she couldn't help herself.

"Did you get contacts?" She asked, he looked confused.

"What? No..."

"Oh," Mana mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

The conversation droped, Yami looked away, Mr. Banner saw that they were done, and walked over.

"So,Yami, didn't you think Mana should have got a chance with the microscope?" He asked, Yami looked up about the same time Mana did.

"Mana, actually identified three of the five." He smiled at Mr. Banner , who was focased on Mana.

"Have you done this lab before?" She nodded,

"Not with onion root though." She flushed. Mr. Banner nodded and turned leaving them alone again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Yami asked. Mana shook her head,

"Not really."

"You don't like the cold." Yami said, it wasn't a question.

"Or the wet."

"Takesprings must be a difficult place for you to live." Yami mused.

"You have no idea." Mana muttered darkly.

"Then why did you come?" He asked, Mana looked shocked, nobody had asked her that.

"Well-"

"That's what I thought." He chukled, and the bell rang. Yami rushed out just as he had the first time.

Mana got in her truck, and started it. She noticed Yami standing at his shiny Volvo. She'd seen it the first day of school, but had no idea who it belonged to. She pulled out, but had to slam her brakes. A Tyota Corolla cut her off, after it moved she pulled out. As she drove past Yami, out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she seen him laughing at her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Note- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Twilight, I'm just writing this for fun, and it's my first ever YamiXMana [seventshipping] fanfiction.)

* * *

Chapter three- Phenomenon.

* * *

Mana woke, and the light outside her window was a bit different, she lept up and to the window. She let out an awful groan, "Uhhh...Snow." She was a bit mad, plus she could only half stand on dry ground. Snow was her worst nightmare. She walked downstaires to find that Atem was already gone, he'd left for work, and Mana noticed she would be late if she didn't hurry. She felt a bit exited as she threw down some cereal and some orange juice from the carton, and rushed out to her truck, bacuase she would see Yami. Upon walking to her truck she slid, and had to chatch herself on her truck mirror. She couldn't wait to get into the truck cab, and turn on the heater.

When Mana arrived at school, something shiny on her tire chaught her eye, and she wen't back to inspect. Atem had got up who knows how early, and put snow chains on her truck tires. She stood back upright, and almost cried, she wasn't used to being took care of, and this was suprising. She looked around, Yami was four cars down from her, stareing in horror. Tyler's van was sliding across the pavment full speed, Mana was froze, unable to move as everyone watched her about to smushed by the van. Mana closed her eyes, and waited, she felt something cold, and hard hit her. She heard the crunch of the van around the back of her truck, and hit her head on the pavment, and was aware that someone was with her then. Something cold was holding her to the ground, the van wasn't done with its damage yet though, it was still coming. She felt herself be spun around on the ground, her feet hit the back tire of the car she'd park next to, her eyes still closed tight. She still heard the vans front whelles, and opened her eyes to see Yami, and the van about to smash into them. Yami's hands shot out protectivily in frount of Mana, and dented the van, Mana was shocked. The van was holted, and Mana could hear people start to yell, but only Yami's frantic voice in her ear was the one she paid attention to.

"Mana? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said, and tried to sit up, but Yami was holding her in an iron grasped.

"Be carful," he warned. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

Mana noticed a throbing over her left ear.

"Ow," she said suprised.

"That's what I thought." Mana thought it sounded like he was holding back laughter but ignored it.

"How...?" She was confused, he was so far away from her, how did he get over there? "How did you get over here so fast?" She asked, he clinched his teeth.

"Mana, I was standing right next to you." He lightend his tone.

Mana went to sit up again, and Yami let her go sliding as far away as the small space allowed. His face looked of consern, and Mana stared. Then they found them, shouting at eachother, and them.

"Dont move!" Someone yelled.

"Get Tyler out of that van!" Somone else shouted.

Mana tried to get up again, Yami's hand pushed her back down.

"Just stay down for now."

"But it's cold." Mana complained, Yami chuckled. "You were by your car." Mana reminded, Yami's chuckle stopped short.

"No, I wasn't." His face was hard, and cold.

"I saw you." Was Mana's reply; She was right, and Yami was going to admit it.

"Mana, I was standing right beside you, and I pulled you out of the way. " He looked into her eyes as if trying to convince her.

"No." She said icily, and set her jaw.

"Mana... Please." He said, the purple in his eyes a blaze.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Trust me," he said trying to plea with her.

"Promise to explain everything to me later?" She asked, he sighed.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine," she repeated angrily.

It took six EMT's and two teatchers,Mr. Varner and Couch Clapp, the Gym teatcher, to move the van. Then the strechers came, and Mana tried to refuse as Yami did, but Yami had to imply that she'd hit her head. Mana was so embarressed, and then her dad was there.

"Mana!" Atem yelled when he saw that she was on the strecher.

"I'm completely fine Ate-Dad," she sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Atem turned to an EMT for a second opinion. Yami had settled himself into the frount seat of the ambulance, Mana ground her teeth. She looked around at her friends faces, all with worry on them, and Yami's family gawking at her with a hint of anger on their faces, the neack brace didn't help her either.

* * *

Yami walked into the hospitle under his own power without a worry, Mana blushed, but was uncoditionally mad at him. When they got her into the room, nobody bothered to give her some privacy, but she didn't mind. The nurse stuck a thomometer under her tounge and left when it went was done. Mana jerked the neack brace off, and threw it under the bed, and laied back closing her eyes. They took her to get X-Rays and Tyler was in the room when they got back.

"Mana, I am so sorry.." Was the first thing he said.

"Tyler, I'm fine... You look awful, are you all right?" Mana asked.

Tyler ignored her question. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast and hit the ice wrong..." He jumped, the nurse began to dab his wounds.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me." Mana tried to calm him.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone." He was frantic with himself.

"Ummmm...Yami pulled me out of the way." She ground her teeth at his name.

Tyler looked confused, "Who?" He asked, Mana looked down, and back up.

"Yami Muto-he was standing right beside me." Her lie didn't sound convincing.

"Muto? I didn't see him... It all happend so fast I guess. Is he okay?" Tyler was just as suprised as Mana.

"Yeah, he's here somewere..." Mana turned over, and Tyler continued with saying sorry, over and over.

Mana finally closed her eyes again ignoring Tyler, she was fine.

"Is she sleeping?" A familer voice asked. 'His voice should not be that familer!' Mana thought , and opened her eyes. Yami was standing at the foot of her bed smirking.

"Hey Yami, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began, Yami put up his hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul." He sat on Tyler's bed facing Mana.

"So, are you still alive?" He chuckled.

"Yes," she answered coldly. " There is nothing wrong with me... but they won't let me go home." She complained. "How come you arn't in here like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he smirked again. "And calm down, I came to spring you." He laughed, and the doctor walked in.

He was young, and had blound hair, spiked about like Yami's, and had the same bangs, but there was one in the middle of his fourhead. In Yami's hair, the streeks were up like lightning bolts in his hair. He looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes, from Atem's discription he was Yami's father.

"So Miss. Swan?" Dr. Muto asked in a very apealing voice that suprised Mana. "How are you filling?"

"I'm fine." Mana said and hoped that was the last time.

"Your X-Rays look good." He smiled, "Dose your head hurt? Yami said you hit it pretty hard." He looked over, at Mana who was glaring at Yami.

"It's fine." She said throwing a scowl at Yami.

Dr. Muto's cold fingers probed Mana's skull, and he noticed when she wirnched.

"Tender?" He asked.

"Not really." Mana had worse before.

Mana heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Yami's patronizing smile, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. Come back if you fill dizzy or have any problems with your eye sight, at all." Dr. Muto said.

"Can't I go back to school?" Mana asked, and looked up.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

Mana glared at Yami, "Dose he get to go to school?" She asked, Yami chukled again.

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived." Yami answered smugly.

"Actually," Dr. Muto began. "I think the whole school is in the waiting room."

"Oh no," Mana groaned.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked.

"No, no!" Mana insisted hopping down a little to fast, Dr. Muto caught her. He looked concerned.

"I'm okay." Mana confirmed.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." Dr. Muto said, and Mana stood.

"It dosn't hurt that bad." Mana informed.

"It sounds like you were extreamly lucky." He said.

"Lucky Yami, was standing so close." Mana said, Yami looked down.

"Oh, well that too." Dr. Muto said, and turned to Tyler."I'm sorry, you'll have to stay with us a wile longer."

* * *

Yami and Mana began to walk out into the hall.

"Can I talk to you?" Mana said stopping him in the hall, when they were alone. Yami spun to face her, and leaned on the wall.

"What do you want?" He asked his eyes cold.

"You own me an explanation remember?" Mana asked, he looked down.

"I saved your life-I don't own you anything." Mana flinched at the resentment in his voice.

"You promised." She pointed out.

"Mana, you hit your head. You don't know what your talking about." Yami said, his voice was cold, and sent shivers down Mana's spine.

Mana glared, "Theres nothing wrong with my head." She said mad at him again.

He glared back at her. "What do you wan't from me Mana?" He asked, Mana was so angry, she could fill her tears and held them back.

"I want to know the truth," she said. "I wan't to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" He snapped.

"All I know is you wern't there, and then you were. That van should have crushed us, but it didn't-your hands put dents in it-you evan put a dent in the other car, and theres not a scratch on you-and that van would have crushed me, but you were holding it up..." She trailed off, she heard how crazy it sounded, but she didn't care. She knew what she saw him do, and it wasn't normal.

Yami's face was tence, and difencive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" He asked, a little anoyyed. Mana nodded, jaw tight."Nobodys going to believe that you know." His voice held an edge of derisitin in it now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." Mana confirmed.

"Then why dose it matter?" He asked fiercly.

"It matters to me," she snapped. "I don't like to lie-so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it." She said coldly.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you oh so much." She ground her teeth, and waited.

"Your not going to let it go are you?"

"No."

"Well...I hope you enjoy disappointment."

They scowled at each other, and stood in silence, until Mana couldn't stand it.

"Why do you bother?" She asked, fighting tears again.

"I don't know.." He wispered, and turned. He walked away, and left her there.

When Mana got in the waiting room, Atem hugged her.

"Are you okay? What did say?" He asked franticly.

"Dr. Muto said I was fine, and could go home." Mana sighed. Anzu, Ryou, and Duke were looking with wondering eyes. "Lets go." She earged, and Atem lead her out, not toutching her, but still his hand gided her.

They drove in silence down the road, Mana dozed in the passenger seat. When they got inside the house, Atem stopped, and Mana turned to see why he stopped.

"Mana, your ganna need to call Renee..." He looked down, and Mana couldn't believe that he'd told her.

"You told Mom!" She yelled, but it hurt her head evan more.

"Sorry... Someone had to tell her..." He said, Mana maid her way to the phone on the wall.

"Mom."

"Mana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? No head trama?"

"I'm fine... Please, it's okay Mom. I need to lay down, and get some rest though."

"Okay,okay I love you. Please call me later."

"I will, I love you too Mom."

Mana hung up, and grabed some Tylenol on the way to her room. She slept easily, but...this was the first night she dreamed about Yami Muto.


	4. Chapter 4

(Note- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Twilight, I'm just writing this for fun, and it's my first ever YamiXMana [seventshipping] fanfiction.)

* * *

Chapter four- Invitations.

* * *

In Mana's dream it was pitch black, and the only light seemed to be radiating off Yami's skin. He was walking away, his back facing Mana. She tried to run after him, he was so close, yet so far away from her. It was like she could never catch up to him; she never could. She woke with a start, and tried to calm herself. From then on he was there, in her dreams...every night.

* * *

The month after the accident was the worst for Mana, she was the center of attention, and she hated it! Tyler was hopless following Mana around like a puppy, he know even sat with them at the groups lunch table, an other unwelcome fan for her.

No one seemed concerned about Yami though, she had said he was the hero in this, and needed the attention himself, but nobody paid him any mind. This made Mana mad at him once more. Yami wasn't surrounded by croweds like Mana was, and him and his family sat were they always did. None of them evan shot her a glance anymore. Especially Yami, paying her no attention what so ever. When Yami set next to Mana in class, he sat as far as the table would allow him to.

"Hello, Yami," Mana said in a fair tone that let him know she would behave. He turn his head slightly not meeting her gaze, and nodded, then turn away again.

Mana was really getting bugged by him as the week past. She watched his eyes turn from a beauitful voilet and grow darker and darker. Ryou got more confident leaning on the desk in front of Mana, talking and ignoring Yami, just as he ignored them. Mana had one more problem, Girl's choice dance, thank goodness she didn't dance.

* * *

On Thursday Anzu called her, she wanted to asked Ryou to the dance.

"And, you are sure you wern't going to asked him?" Anzu asked, Mana sighed.

"Anzu, I'm sure, and don't worry...I am not going." Mana informed.

"It's ganna be really fun..." Anzu tried.

"You go, have fun with Ryou." Mana encouraged her.

The next day Ryou looked a little frazzeled, and Anzu looked a bit sad. Mana sighed, 'Did Ryou turn her down? I hope it wasn't for me.' She thought. At lunch Anzu sat far away from Ryou, and Mana was then the sad little puppy. In Biology Ryou leaned up against the desk as alway, he looked down.

"So...Anzu asked me to the dance." He clasp his hands together.

"That's great!" Mana smiled. "You should have a lot of fun with Anzu."

"Well," He looked up seeing her smile, and was clearly not happy with her response. "I told her I um, had to think about it."

"Why?" Mana asked a little upset.

"I-I was wondering if...you would consider going with me, or asking me I mean." He looked hopful.

A wave of awful gilt swept over Mana, and Yami tilted his head as if listening for her response.

"Ryou, I think you should say yes to Anzu." Mana sighed.

"Did you already asked somone?" Ryou asked glaring at Yami.

"No," Mana confirmed. "I'm not going." She said coldly at the thought.

"Why not?" Ryou demanded.

"I'm going to Domino that Saturday." She maid up a quick lie. She needed a trip out of Takesprings anyway.

"Can't you go some other weekend? Please?" Ryou tried to plea with Mana.

"Sorry no," she was going to kill him later. "You shouldn't keep Anzu waiting anylonger-it's rude." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, your right." Ryou still looked a bit sad, but went to his seat.

Yami was staring at Mana with some interest. Mana stared back with shock on her face.

" Mr. Muto?" Mr. Banner called on Yami, and Mana didn't hear the question. 'Shoot, stop doing that!' She thought angrily at Yami.

"The Krebs Cycle," Yami answered, and Mr. Banner confirmed it was right.

Mana looked away, and was mad at him still. 'What's his problem!' She thought.

"Mana?" Yami asked, she turned slowly, she didn't want to look at him.

"Oh, your speaking to me again, Mr. Save my life, and ignore me?" She asked icily, he ignored her comment.

"No, not really." He was fighting a smile.

Mana closed her eyes, and ground her teeth,

"What do you want Yami?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," he was sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it really is better this way."

Mana sighed, "I don't know what you mean..." She blinked trying to not look at his too-perfect face. She knew she would mess up on her words when she did see his face.

"It's just better if we're not friends." He looked down, and sighed.

Mana ground her teeth, and bit her lip. "How come you didn't notice sooner?" She asked frustrated. "You might have saved yourself this regret."

"Regret?" Mana smiled at the way he said 'Regret?' She'd caught Yami off guard. "Regret for what?" He asked.

"For not letting Tyler Crawly's van crush me." She said, ice in her voice.

Yami stared in disbalief, when he spoke he sounded a bit mad.

"You think I regret saving you from being put in a casket somewhere in Egypt?"

"I know you do!" Mana snapped.

"Acually, you don't." He snapped back.

"Thanks.." She said coldly.

Yami's eyes narrowed,

"Your welcome," he retorted.

The bell rang, and Mana collected her books, and was the first out of the room.

By the end of the day Mana was outta her mind. She almost had a stroke when she came around the corner to see a dark figure standing by her truck. When she got closer she sighed, it was only Duke. 'Thank Ra.' She thought.

"Hey Duke." She said wile approching.

"Hi," he smiled. "So...Mana?" He asked. "Would you wanna go to the dance with me?" He blushed.

Mana sighed,

"Sorry, Duke I'm going to be in Domino that weekend, and hey..." she began to joke. "Isn't it girls choice?" She asked.

"Well, yeah... I guess I'll see you later Mana." He looked so disappointed, and Mana stopped him.

"I really am sorry Duke." She tried a smile, Duke nodded, and went to his car.

Yami walked passed Mana's truck, and she fiercely jumped inside, and slamed the door. She reved the engine, but he was already in his car. He pulled out, and just as Mana was pulling out, Yami pulled right in frount of her, and smirked waiting for his family. Tyler was behind her, and he got out, and tapped her windo, she rolled it down.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm stuck behind Muto." She bit her lip.

"I know, I just wanted to...um, ask you something." He blushed, and Mana knew what he was about to asked, and hoped it was something else.

"Uh hu?" She waited.

"Will you asked me to the dance?" He asked, Mana sighed,

"Sorry Tyler, I won't be in town. I'm going to Domino City." She looked down.

"Yeah, Ryou said that too." He admitted shyly.

"Then why would you?" She asked, and Tyler smiled.

"Worth a shot, see ya Mana!" He yelled walking back to his car.

Mana looked up, and ground her teeth, Yami blocked her on purposes, and he was smirking at her, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Whan Atem got home he was suprised, Mana had fixed Mexican food. He was unsure as he took the first bite.

"Dad?" Mana asked wile they sat at the table after eating.

"Yeah 'Ana?"

"Um... I'm going to Domino a week from Saturday." She looked down.

"Why?" He asked, Mana looked up.

"Well, I'm going shopping, by shopping, I mean book shopping. The local book shop just dosn't hold my interest..." She streched the truth a little, Atem looked protective of her as always.

"Okay...but please be carful." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Will you be back in time for the dance?" Atem asked, only in a small town like Springs would a father know about the dance.

"No-I don't dance dad..." Mana informed, Atem should have known, he's not the best dancer himself.

"Oh, that is right... Okay." Atem dropped it.

* * *

In the morning Mana parked right next to Anzu. Upon getting out she dropped her keys, she bent down to pick them up, but a white hand shot out, and picked them up for her. Mana stood, and there he was smiling, Yami Muto.

"How do you do that?" She asked, he chuckled.

"Do what?"

"Apear out of thin air?" She was a bit anoyyed.

"Mana, it's not my fault if you don't pay attention." His voice was velvet as usual, and a little muted. Mana rolled her eyes.

"What was with the traffic jam yesterday?" She asked, Yami smile his crooked smile, that Mana loved.

"Had to give Tyler his chance to ask you." He chuckled.

"You..." She knew of course, but she still wanted to get him back for it.

"Oh, and I'm not ignoring you anymore..." He joked, his eyes were wonderfully purple today.

"So, your trying to irritate me to death? You know since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" She mused in anger yet again.

"Mana, you are utterly absurd," said Yami in a cold voice.

Mana began to walk away stomping in the rain, and trying to get away from him.

"Wait!" Yami called after her. She kept walking and ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true, but it-it was still rude to say it..." He frowned.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Mana asked in a firce tone.

"Well, I was going to ask you something before you sidtrackted me," he chuckled.

"Do you have a personality disorder or something?" Mana asked, with a hint of anger still left.

"Your doing it again."

Mana sighed, "Fine. What in the world do you possibly want to ask me?" She asked, it was like an inside joke to her.

"Well, a week from Saturday-you know the day of the Spring Dance-" Yami was cut off.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Mana asked, was he really doing this?

"I would like to finish please..." He trailed off, and she nodded. "I heard you say you were going to Domino that day, and would like to know if you want a ride?" He asked, Mana stared in shock.

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to Domino?" He asked once more.

"With who?" Mana asked, Yami looked a bit smug.

"Myself of course..." He smiled.

"Why?" Mana was still so shocked.

"Well, I was planing on going in the next week or so, and I don't think your little truck can make it." Yami said, Mana was a little appalled.

"My truck works great." She informed.

"Can your truck make it on one tank of gas?" He asked, matching her pace again.

"I think it could, and is it any of your business?" She asked frazzled.

Yami chuckled and let his musical voice reason with her.

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly Yami." Mana felt a shiver run through her saying his name, she didn't like it.

"I said it was better if we wern't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, yeah? Thanks, that's all clear now." Mana puffed.

"You see, it would be more...prudent if we wern't," he explained. "But, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Mana." His eyes were stunning, and his voice smoldering."Will you go to Domino with me?"

Mana couldn't speek, she nodded yes.

"Alright then," he smiled. "You really need to stay away from me though," he warned. "See you in class." He turned, and maid his way into the school.


End file.
